The Spellmaster Saga:  A Spell Gone Wrong
by Aerity
Summary: -Book One-  Meet Pandora Argyros, a small 14-year-old girl who's never fit in anywhere due to the fact that she's a spellmaster. And a quite powerful one at that. And then she moves to White Chapel, meeting Benny in the process. BENNYxOC
1. Chapter 1

Young Pandora Argyros stops at the doors of White Chapel High, then presses forward. She enters the halls, nearly stopping every boy's heart as they stare at the beautiful girl.

It's the same in every town. With her waist-length curly red hair and emerald green eyes, she's already cute. But add a curved figure and a smoking body, and you've got Pandora.

But even with her looks, she's still the dorkiest girl around. Even now, she wears a Star Trek t-shirt featuring Spock, skinny jeans, and black Converse. She even carries a black messenger bag, which just screams geek.

She reaches her locker, 270-J, and enters her combination, ignoring the looks of the two boys next to her. One is taller than the other, with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes and the biggest mouth, wearing a green striped shirt. The other has dark brown hair that looks like his mom cuts it and the skinniest arms.

Pandora places her books inside the locker, followed by her spellbook. The cover's made of leather, while the inside paper is parchment. Stripes notices the book and speaks up. "Uhm, what is that?"

Pandora looks at him, narrowing her eyes. "A book," she answers. "Just a book."

"Oh, well, I'm Benny," he says, holding out his hand.

Pandora stares at it until Benny realizes she's not going to shake it and drops his hand. Then she looks up at him and answers, "Pandora."

"Pandora? As in Avatar? That's hot." Benny answers, nudging Skinny.

"No, Pandora as in I'm of Greek descent."

"Did you live in Sparta? Did you ever run around in a toga yelling 'THIS IS SPARTAAAAAAAA!'"

"No and … " she stares at the boy questioningly, " … why would you even ask that?"

Benny shrugs. "You're Greek, aren't you? You own a toga, right?"

Pandora rolls her eyes. "It's called a chiton and yes, as a matter of fact, I own two."

"That's hot," Benny says, nudging Skinny again. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Anyway, this is Ethan," Benny says, pointing to Skinny, who waves sheepishly.

"Hi," Pandora answers, smiling. She has to admit, both boys are adorable. Cute, even. She can't help but like them.

And then Benny notices her shirt.

"A one-of-a-kind Star Trek t-shirt? They only made one of those!"

"Hence one-of-a-kind," Pandora answers.

"Right, anyway," Benny leans against the locker. "I think you're hotter than Afro Dittie."

A blush crosses Pandora's face, which forms a scowl. "It's Aphrodite and nobody's prettier than her," she slams the locker shut, causing Benny to scowl. "She's the goddess of beauty," she claims before walking off.

"Yeah, well, you're the goddess of sexy!" Benny calls after her.

Pandora rolls her eyes, chuckling at Benny's stupidity.

"Hey, I saw you talking to Ethan and Benny. Wow, you're pretty."

Someway, somehow, a cute blonde boy with skater hair and an unknowing expression snuck up on Pandora, scaring the crap out of her.

"I'm Rory."

"Pandora."

"Do blue people live on you?"

"What kind of question is that?" Pandora exclaims.

"A Rory kind of question."

Pandora turns to see that not one, but _two_ people have snuck up on her. One is tall, blonde, and leaves Pandora wondering, _if looks could kill_. The smaller one has a softer expression, with curly brown hair and soft brown eyes. She's the one to introduce the two. "Hi, I'm Sarah, and this is Erica."

"Pandora."

"Oh, so you're Greek?" Sarah asks.

"Actually, yeah. I moved from Athens."

"That's awesome! I've always wanted to go to Greece."

Pandora's sure she's the only one that notices Erica whisper in Sarah's ear: "_You're a vampire. You can go a thousand years from now._"

And that leaves her wondering just what goes on in the small town of White Chapel. 


	3. Chapter 3

When she arrives in her English classroom, Pandora is surprised to see both Benny and Rory. She waves sheepishly at both, much in the same manner Ethan did when he was introduced.

After handing her schedule to the teacher, Ms. Fine, Pandora scans the room for an empty seat, her eyes landing on the only one in the room: next to Benny. Ms. Fine gives Pandora back her schedule, then leads her over to Benny. "Benny, Pandora. Pandora, Benny. You two will be partners."

Ms. Fine turns and starts to write on the blackboard. Pandora smiles and takes her seat, then pulling a notebook out of her bag.

"Well, I guess I can say, hi, again," Benny whispers.

"Why, hello, Benny," Pandora mimics in a British accent.

"That's hot."

"Benny, everything, I do is hot, according to you," Pandora retorts. But she's smiling and blushing. He's such a dork, and a cute one at that. She can't help but have the tiniest crush on him.

"You know," Benny continues. "You never did answer my question."

Pandora looks at him questioningly. "What question?"

"What exactly was that book?"

"You're friends with Sarah, yes?"

"You're not answering my question!" Benny pouts. But it lasts only about two seconds until he answers, "Yes. Yes, I am."

"I think she's a vampire."

Benny snickers. "She _is_. And so is Erica and Rory."

"And you?"

"Nothing but a boring, old human."

"What's so boring about a spellmaster?" Pandora asks knowingly.

"How did you … ?" Benny trails off as he stares at the girl next to him in such high curiousity, it scares her.

"A spellmaster knows when another spellmaster is in their presence," Pandora answers, smiling.

"Are you saying … ?"

"Yes, Benny, I'm a spellmaster." 


	4. Chapter 4

"That's hot."

"Benny! If you're going to call me hot, at least use a different adjective. Please?"

"S-sme-e-xy? Smexy."

Pandora rolls her eyes, but giggles. "_Theoí, enochli̱tikó sas_," she says in Greek.

Benny looks over at her. "So, as a spellmaster, do you know what language the darn book is in?"

"It's in Latin," Pandora answers. "_Quod dico incolumis._"

"You know, I don't speak Greek, so I have no idea what you're saying," Benny pouts.

"That was Latin, and that's kind of the point."

"So why did you learn Latin? Isn't it, like, a dead language?" Benny asks.

"Spellmasters don't _learn_ Latin. It's in your blood. You know Latin because your grandmother knows Latin. And your great-great grandmother knew Latin. You know Latin, you just have to find it."

"How did you know my grandma's a spellmaster?" Benny asks. "Did you sense that, too?"

"No, spellmastery skips a generation. Your kids won't be spellmasters, but your grandkids will," Pandora explains. "That's just the way it is."

The rest of the period is spent in silence, with the occassional glance over at Benny. Her crush sort of grows bigger and bigger as she gets to know him. He's a nice kid, and — as Benny would say — _that's hot_.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Pandora!" Benny jumps up on the seat of the cafeteria table, waving his arms over at the new girl.<p>

Pandora smiles and shakes her head. This kid is not afraid to make a fool of himself.

She makes her way over to the table, which is also occupied by Ethan and Rory. Pandora finds a seat next to Rory and sets her tray down. "Hey, guys!" she says.

"Benny told me you're a spellmaster," Ethan says. "That's cool. I'm a seer and Rory here — "

" — is a vampire," both Pandora and Ethan finish.

"That's hot," Benny says. Pandora face palms. 


	5. Chapter 5

Pandora flopped onto her bed of her attic bedroom, exhausted. It had been a long day.

She gets only a few minutes of silence. Then Pandora's younger, eight-year-old sister, Thalia, comes prancing in, her ponytail bouncing with every step she takes.

"Pandora! Guess what? You know that Benny kid you told us about at supper? He lives, like, around the corner! Mummy says you should go over there and talk to him."

"Thalia, Mum doesn't know how confusing it is to talk to boys nowadays," Pandora says, sitting up and eyeing her rosy-cheeked sister.

"And … ?" Thalia folds her arms. "Just talk to him!"

"No!"

Thalia smiles evilly, then runs downstairs. A few minutes go by, then the door bell rings. Once, twice.

After a few minutes of ringing, Pandora sighs, then gets up and goes downstairs to answer the door. "Benny?" she says. "What are you doing here?"

"Uhm, your little sister came to get me," Benny smiles awkwardly.

"Of course she did," Pandora says. Then she turns and yells: "_Tháleia! Páo̱ na sas skotó̱soun!_"

"Yeah, erm, is this a bad time?"

"No!" Pandora says, leaning on the door and swinging her arm into the house. "Come on in."

Benny walks in and Thalia comes from down the stairs. "_Pandó̱ra agapá Benny!_" she cries before running into the kitchen.

Pandora leads Benny into the living room, where she switches on the TV and they settle onto the couch. _Phineas and Ferb_ is on, though it's almost over. They're singing a song.

"Oh! This is my favorite song!" Pandora says, smiling.

"Really?" Benny asks. "Mine, too!"

And then they start to sing in sync with the song.

"_Love was once a crazy dream. Now it's my new evil scheme,_" Benny starts. Pandora can't help but laugh at how off-key he sounds. But she continues to sing the girl's part.

"_And I'm as happy as can be!_" Pandora sings in her sweet, melodic voice.

Then together, they both sing: "_It's the age-old story how an evil boy meets an evil girl. We got a love strong enough to rule the whole wide world. We both maniacally laugh at all the same stuff, I found my other half, yes, I got an evil love!_"

They both burst out laughing, then, as if on cue, they lean in and press their lips together just for the slightest moment.

Around the corner, Thalia watches them, and when they kiss, she smiles. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pandora leaned away. " Benny, I … "

"Shh … " Benny says, leaning in for another kiss. But Pandora pushes him away. "I … I have to go," she says, standing up. "You … you can let yourself out," With that, Pandora runs up the stairs and goes to the attic. She climbs through the window and finds her way onto the roof, where she looks up to gaze at the setting sun.

Minutes pass, and she hears someone trying to get to the roof. _Thalia, probably._ she thinks.

Benny's head pokes up. "Are you okay?" he asks.

"Benny. I'm fine, just go home."

Instead of listening, Benny climbs up on the roof and lays down next to Pandora. "You can tell me."

"I … " Pandora sighs. "Back in Greece, there was a boy. His name was Demetrios. We … " she takes a deep breath. " … dated for a few months, it was nothing really. And then we got more serious, and a week before I left, I caught him with one of my cousins."

Benny was quiet. But then he took Pandora's hand. "I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Pandora takes another deep breath, then takes her hand away from Benny's grasp. "But I don't think I'm ready for another relationship."

"Well," Benny looks over at her. "I'll wait for you, then."

"Don't, Benny. I'm _so_ not worth it."

Benny shakes his head. "But you are. You're beautiful and smart and the biggest dork I've ever met, and that's —"

" — hot." Pandora and Benny finish together.

"You're definitely worth waiting for, and if Demetridouche can't see that, he's must be blind."

A single tear falls down Pandora's cheek. "We'll try it out, okay? And if it doesn't work out, then that's that."

Benny smiles and reaches over to kiss Pandora. "Then that's that." 


	7. Chapter 7

"So you're dating Benny? After a day?" Sarah laughs. "Wow, when did he suddenly get good at picking up girls?"

"What do you mean?" Pandora asks.

"Well, he's constantly hitting on girls. Erica, Della, that vampire nurse … oh, and that candy counter girl at the movies."

Pandora frowned. "I … He's only dating me because I'm pretty?"

Sarah shrugs. "Most likely. Anyway, I have to get going. See you later!" Sarah waves and heads off towards the gym.

Pandora pulls out her spellbook and opens it. "Truth spell, truth spell … " she turns a few pages. "Aha!" she points to a spell entitled _True Love Spell_.

Pandora rounds the corner, being sure to keep out of sight of Benny and Ethan. Then she recites, "_Ostende mihi veritatem Benny Weir!_" she casts the spell on Benny, who looks over at her.

"Pandora, darling!" he says, going to the girl. He practically drags her over to Ethan. "This is the love of my life, Pandora."

Ethan looks at Benny oddly. "I met her yesterday, remember?"

Benny narrows his eyes. "So you two already met?" he jabs a finger in Ethan's face. "If you so much as think about her, I will rip your face off!"

Pandora's eyes widen. "Benny!" she scolds.

"Yes, dear?"

"Why are you treating Ethan like that? He's your best friend!" Pandora says.

"In our relationship, it's only me and you, love."

_Something is seriously wrong with Benny._


	8. Chapter 8

Pandora sifts through her spellbook once more, searching for the spell she used on Benny. _It's useless!_ she thinks. _I'll never find it!_

The moment the thought crosses her mind, she finds the spell. "Thank Gods!" she says. Then she starts to read the small calligraphy under the name.

"This spell causes the subject to fall in love with the first member of the opposite gender that he or she sees. Not to be used underwater," Pandora sighs. It's not a spell that causes the subject to tell the truth, it's one that causes the subject to fall in love!

Pandora searches the book for an undo spell, but alas, there is none. With no other options, Pandora dials Ethan's phone number.

He picks up on the third ring, answering with a groggy, "Heeelllooo?"

"Ethan, it's me, Pandora."

"Benny says if I talk to you, he'll cut me up and feed me to his pet shark."

"Yeeeaaahhh … that's kinda my fault."

Ethan's silent for a moment, then he answers with a curious, "How?"

"Well, I cast a true love spell on him, thinking it would get him to say if he truly likes me, and, well, let's just say I'm not so good at understanding what English means. He fell in love with the first person he saw, and that was — "

" — you." Ethan finishes. Then he sighs. "Maybe you should talk to Benny's grandma. She's a spellmaster, too."

"Of course! I totally forgot!" Pandora exclaims. "Thanks so much, Ethan!"

"Yeah, just don't tell Benny."

"Of course, see ya later." With that, Pandora hangs up the phone and grabs her jacket. She's going to Benny's house. 


	9. Chapter 9

"So what you're saying is … " Pandora sighs. "There's no way to turn back?"

"Well, at least until I get the ingredients for an undo potion." Grandma Weir answers. "And by the way, I think the spell you were originally looking for is the one on page sixty-nine."

Pandora opens Grandma's spellbook to the page marked _69_. "Truth Spell," With that, Pandora sighs. "I should've kept looking."

"Don't fret, darling," Grandma Weir says, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Pandora's ear. "Spellmasters always make mistakes."

"How 'bout one that makes your boyfriend so hopelessly in love with you that it freaks you out?"

Grandma Weir smiles. "I made _that_ mistake twice."

Pandora laughs meekly, then freezes at the sound of the front door opening. "It's Benny!" she cries softly. "He can't know I'm here!"

Silently, Grandma Weir flips to a page in her spellbook, a spell that reads _Invisibility Spell_.

Pandora smiles, then recites the spell. "_Me invisibilitate!_"

Benny enters the room, then, obviously not seeing Pandora. "Hey Grandma," he says, setting his messenger bag on the counter.

Pandora smiles. He's so normal now! Maybe the spell wore off!

Grandma Weir nods a hello at Benny, then leaves the kitchen. He pulls a photo frame out of his backpack. It's a picture of Pandora. Benny carresses it, then says in his lovestruck voice, "How do Iove thee? Let thy count the ways … "

Pandora's face falls. She whispers, "_Reverse invisibilitate!_" Pandora becomes visible, causing Benny to jump. "Pandora, love!"

"No!" she cries. "I'm not your love! I just want you to be normal! I accidentally cast a spell on you, well, a wrong spell, anyway, and — "

Benny stops her then. "You put a spell on me?"

"Well, not in a bad way, just — "

She's stopped again by Benny, who stares at her with an expression of hurt mixed with surprise. "I can't believe you tried to change me."

And then he left. 


	10. Chapter 10

A week. A week had gone by since the spell was cast. A week since Benny figured it out. A week since Grandma Weir told Pandora: _Another way to undo the spell is to have the subject hate you so much, the spell is broken._

It's only safe to say the spell was broken that night.

Benny hadn't spoken to her since.

"Ethan," Benny says. "Please pass the salt."

Though Ethan is beside Benny, the pile of salt packages are near Pandora, who sat across from the two boys. She grabs two or three and holds out her arm, giving them to Benny. He pretends not to notice, and — after a sigh — Pandora gives them to Ethan instead. He then hands the salt over to Benny. "Thanks, Ethan," Benny says.

Pandora scoffs and picks up her plate. "I don't know why I even sit with you guys anymore," And then she walks towards where Sarah and Erica are.

"Pandora! Wait!" As she turns to look, Pandora sees Ethan get up and jog over to her. "What?" she asks.

"Look, I know Benny not acknowledging you is … " he looks for a word. " … harsh, but it's only going to last for a little while more, I swear … "

"A little while more?" Pandora cries. "It's been a week, and you know what? I'm moving back to Greece in a week or so! So forget about it!" she turns, letting a tear slip out of her eye. "I didn't like him that much anyway."

It's a lie. 


	11. Chapter 11

"She's … " Benny's at a loss for words. "She's leaving?"

"Back to Greece," Ethan says. "Apparently, Pandora and her sister are staying with her aunt. They're going back in a week."

"I … " Benny sighs and runs his hands through his hair.

"Talk to her, Benny. Talk her into staying," Ethan says.

"I can't, Ethan!" Benny explodes. "I'm supposed to be pissed at her, remember? And whenever I see her, all I see is how … " Benny starts to gasp for air, which is his way of cooling down after he gets mad. " … All I see is how adorable she is and how I can't stand to be away from her."

"It was an accident, Benny. She wanted the truth from you."

"What truth?" Benny yells.

"Sarah told her you've hit on a lot of girls. Pandora got the crazy idea you were only dating her because she's pretty. She wanted the truth, Benny." Ethan sighs. "Just talk to her."

* * *

><strong>One Week Later<strong>

Pandora sighs as she closes the last remaining suitcase. Again for the hundredth time this week, her mind had conjured up an imaginary conversation between Benny and herself. How she would respond on countless occassions. She knew Benny wouldn't talk to her, so why even dream of it?

She hates her damn overactive imagination.

Aunt Pheu knocks on the attic door, then enters. "Hey, Pandy. Are you almost done?"

Pandora turns and smiles. "Yeah, just finishing it up."

Aunt Pheu nods. "Okay, we're leaving for the airport in five."

Five minutes was all she had left of White Chapel. 


	12. Chapter 12

The car ride to the airport is loud and cheerful. At least for Aunt Pheu and Thalia. Pandora stares out the window most of the time. All she can think about is Benny. Benny and her mistake.

The airport is better, the air is sober with good-byes. Aunt Pheu hugs both girls as they stand at the gate entrance. "Be good, Thalia," she says, hugging the smaller girl. Then she turns to Pandora. "You'll get better, Pandy. I promise."

Pandora smiles. "That's not what I'm worried about."

Aunt Pheu looks off as Pandora takes Thalia's hand and goes through the gate onto the plane. Then she turns and her eyes widen. "Oh my Gods!"

* * *

>On the plane, Pandora gives Thalia the window seat. She places their luggage on the shelf above them, which takes almost forever.<p>After a few minutes, she makes one mistake and everything on the shelf falls. Pandora huffs and pulls at her bangs.<p>

"Stay here," she says to Thalia as she goes to find a stewardess. Pandora searches the whole plane and not one is present. She goes to the front of the plane, near the entrance, where she finds a bunch of them huddled in a corner.

Before she can even ask for one's help, she's stopped by someone's voice: "Excuse me, Miss?"

And then she's kissing Benny Weir. 


	13. Author's Note

** Dear Reader,

Well, that's it. That's the end. Don't worry, though. I'll be continuing the story in book two of The Spellmaster Saga, 3 Geeks and a Spell.

School starts on August 8 (my BIRTHDAY), so I won't be updating very early. And some days, maybe not at all.

Thanks to all the reviews and favorites, it means a lot to me, and I'm glad you like my OCs.

Some chapters were shorter than I wanted them to be, while others longer. I tried to make them around 300 words, but hey, I can't please everyone!

Thanks to raenbc for inspiring me and reviewing! Read her story, "The Proof Is In The Fangs". If you liked this, you'll love that.

Ta Ta For Now!

**

**~ Aerity **


End file.
